Sayonara I Love You
by seventeencarat
Summary: "Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku hyung?" / "Bisakah kita tidak seperti dulu lagi? Kita sudah berubah Mingyu-ya." / "Perasaanku masih sama hyung... tak ada yang berubah." / 'Nado saranghae Kim Mingyu.. tapi aku tidak bisa." / Meanie Couple! / RnR / Yaoi


Title : Sayonara, I Love You

Gendre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo (specially Meanie couple), others member, etc.,

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang akhir mereka berhasil meraih yang diinginkan. / "Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku, _hyung_?" / "Bisakah kita tidak seperti dulu lagi? Kita sudah berubah Mingyu- _ya_." / "Perasaanku masih sama _hyung_... tak ada yang berubah." / ' _Nado saranghae_ Kim Mingyu.. tapi aku tidak bisa.' / Bukan karena mereka yang saling membenci, namun realita yang memang melarang semua itu terjadi. / "Jeon Wonwoo... aku menyukainya sebagai seorang teman." Hati Mingyu menjerit perih ketika harus mengatakannya. / _Namja_ beremo _face_ itu mengeluarkan air matanya juga. / " _Nde hyung_. Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau mau." / " _Sayonara, I Love You..._ Kim Mingyu."

 **WARNING : THIS FIC IS YAOI, BOYS LOVE, TYPO BEREDAR**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **REVIEW THIS**

 **YANG ASYIK YAH BACANYA**

 **Comeback Stage Seventeen Pretty U**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Seventeen untuk melakukan promosi album mereka yang bertajuk 'Love Letter', dengan salah satu caranya yaitu melakukan _comeback stage_. Meski _comeback_ mereka berbarengan dengan _sunbae_ mereka yang lain, namun seluruh member Seventeen percaya bahwa album mereka kali ini dapat diterima publik dengan baik, seperti saat _mansae_ keluar.

Dalam _comback_ -nya Seventeen menyanyikan lagu 'Pretty U' yang merupakan salah satu lagu andalan mereka dalam album baru ini. Lagu 'Pretty U' terbilang lagu yang cukup sederhana dan mudah untuk diserap oleh para penikmat musik. Terbukti dengan para anak muda yang sudah antusias dengan _comeback_ mereka kali ini.

Benar saja seluruh member Seventeen berhasil memberikan penampilan yang apik dalam _comeback_ mereka kali ini. ' _Carat'_ sebutan fans mereka bahkan sampai mempunyai antusias yang luar biasa ketika idola mereka tampil di atas panggung dan memberikan penampilan yang cemerlang.

" _Daebak_! Aku tidak menyangka responnya akan sebaik ini." Sang _leader_ memuji kinerja timnya.

Seungkwan menyahut. "Ini juga karena peran dari _carat hyung_."

"Bagaimanapun ini kerja keras kita, dan kita harus memberikan yang terbaik." Tambah Dokyeom.

Member lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seorang _namja_ berwajah emo memberikan pamitnya. " _Mian hyung_ , bisakah aku pulang duluan? Kepalaku agak pusing."

"Ah Wonu- _ya_ , kau sakit memang lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Biar _hyung_ bicara dengan _manajer_." Sang _leader_ mengiyakan.

Jeonghan menepuk pundak Wonwoo. "Sesampainya di _dorm_ , kau makan, minum obat dan langsung tidur. Jangan banyak bermain."

Hoshi juga memberikan suaranya. "Wonu itu penurut tidak akan seperti Seungkwan."

"Kau menghinaku?" Seungkwan tidak terima.

Joshua menepuk kepala Seungkwan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Panggil dia _hyung_ Seungkwannie."

"Ada baiknya Wonwoo _hyung_ diantar dulu oleh salah satu dari kita." Vernon berbicara.

"Tapi siapa, semua disini pasti mendapat giliran wawancara." Jun mengeluh.

Minghao mengangguk. "Kalau begitu yang dapat jatah paling terakhir saja untuk wawancara yang mengantar Wonwoo _hyung_ dulu. Lagipula itu tidak akan lama.

Woozi mengangguk setuju. "Mingyu kau bisa mengantarnya kan?"

" _Nde hyung_. Aku akan mengantar Wonwoo _hyung_ dengan selamat." Turut Mingyu.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan datar. " _Annimnida..._ aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Tapi Wonu - _ya_ , bagaimana kalau kau pingsan nanti?" Jeonghan tidak terima.

Wonwoo tersenyum. " _Hyung_ aku tidak selemah itu."

Jeonghan tetap kekeh. "Tapi..."

"Dia kuat kan. Lagi pula dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi." Mingyu berujar kemudian.

Dino berkata. " _Hyung_ harus cepat sehat."

Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kau pulang duluan tanpa diantar. Tapi jika ada apa-apa hubungi _hyung_ atau member lainnya dengan segera."

" _Nde algesimnida hyung_." Wonwoo pamit kemudian.

Mingyu menatap sedih punggung Wonwoo yang secara perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ini impian mereka, ini adalah apa yang ingin mereka capai. Tapi setelah semua itu, akhirnya hanya perubahan yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang akhir mereka berhasil meraih yang diinginkan. Lalu kemudian perubahan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Dulu mereka bahkan sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan sudah seperti amplop dan perangko yang tidak bisa saling terlepas. Bukan...bukan dirinya yang membuat semua ini terasa begitu canggung, tapi seseorang yang sangat disayanginyalah yang membuat awal dari semua ini. Kadang Mingyu ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang selalu berkata tahu semua tentang Wonwoo, tapi apa yang ada adalah dia tidak pernah mengerti _namja_ itu sama sekali. _Namja_ yang selama ini sudah selalu merebut hatinya...Mingyu mencintai _namja_ berwajah _emo_ yang manis baginya itu.

Disisi lain Wonwoo merasakan perasaan yang sangat sakit. 'Dia kuat kan. Lagi pula dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi.' Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Mingyu tadi sangat membekas dibenaknya. Kalimat itu membuat hati Wonwoo merasa ditusuk oleh pedang belati yang amat tajam. Jika saja dia boleh marah pada saat itu, ingin sekali Wonwoo menghajar wajah yang selama ini membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak menentu.

Mungkin jika tidak ada perasaan ini, hatinya tidak mungkin akan mengalami sakit yang luar biasa ini. Tapi berterima kasihlah Wonwoo, karena perasaannya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai _namja_ berkulit tan yang selalu membuatnya gila. Dan karena perasaannya itu, Wonwoo memang merasa dirinya sudah menjadi orang gila sekarang. Tak seharusnya mereka begini. Meski Wonwoo merasa bahagia karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun sebuah realita akan menghalangi semua itu. Kemudian pada dasarnya ini memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wonwoo merasa aneh karena hari ini entah mengapa sang CEO memanggilnya sendirian dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak seperti biasanya tentu saja. Karena paling-paling CEO ingin bertemu dengan seluruh member atau Seungcheol mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang leader._

 _Wonwoo duduk di sofa untuk menunggu kedatangan sang CEO yang katanya masih berada dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke kantor PL3DIS. Disana Wonwoo hanya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat desain ruangan yang ada dan sesekali bernyanyi lagu rapp yang akan dibawakannya saat showcase Seventeen nanti._

 _Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit menunggu sang CEO sudah tiba di kantor PL3DIS. Dirinya tersenyum melihat salah satu anak didikannya rupanya sudah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi. Wonwoo langsung bangkit dan memberikan hormatnya kepada sang CEO. Kemudian CEO mengajak Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam canggung, karena ini baru pertama kali dirinya hanya berada berdua bersama dengan seorang CEO dari PL3DIS yang sangat dia hormati._

 _CEO mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tahu apa alasanku sehingga memanggilmu kemari?"_

 _Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anniyo CEO-nim, apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?_

" _Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan Wonwoo-ssi. Tapi karena kau ada orang lain yang melakukan kesalahan." Jelas sang CEO secara serius._

 _Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. "Nuguseyo CEO-nim?"_

" _Kim Mingyu..." CEO menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak._

" _Setahuku Mingyu anak yang berbakat, juga sopan. Jadi mungkin CEO-nim salah mengira." Wonwoo memberi penolakannya secara halus._

 _Sang CEO menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang kau katakan benar Wonwoo-ssi. Hanya saja kesalahannya adalah dia mencintaimu bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat."_

 _Jujur saja Wonwoo bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi dia terkejut mengapa bos mereka sampai bisa tahu. Membuat Wonwoo bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. "Mingyu mungkin sedang ber..."_

" _Aku bisa melihat darimana dia memperlakukanmu Wonwoo-ssi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa dibohongi oleh anak didiku sendiri. Saat aku menanyakan kebenarannya pun Mingyu-ssi mengakuinya dengan sopan. Bahwa ya dia mencintaimu seperti itu." Sang CEO memotong ucapan Wonwoo tadi._

 _Wonwoo tertegun kemudian. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Jauhi Mingyu. Jagan membuatnya semakin mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika bertanya, tapi kau tidak mencintainya juga kan?" Selidik CEO_

 _Wonwoo berusaha menahan rasa sesaknya. "Tentu aku tidak mencintainya. Aku masih menyukai yeoja CEO-nim."_

 _Sang CEO tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Juga anak didik yang kubanggakan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi pasti Seventeen akan dibenci. Kau tahu kan bagaimana publik?"_

" _Nde. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan retoris sang CEO._

 _Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari gedung PL3DIS dengan langkah yang gontai. Hatinya berkecamuk. Dia bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun disisi lain hatinya hancur karena apa yang diharapkannya harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Terlebih ini akan mempertaruhkan karir dari hyungdeul juga dongsaengdeul yang dia miliki._

 _Wonwoo agak tersentak saat melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya sembari memayungi dirinya. Oh Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau hari ini memang akan turun hujan. Bersyukurlah karena orang disampingnya ini sudah memberikan keselamatan baginya agar tidak kebasahan. Namun sorot mata Wonwoo berubah begitu saja saat menatap orang yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa sembari memayunginya._

 _Namja berkulit tan itu hanya menyengir. "Seperti biasa hyung kau selalu lupa membawa payung."_

" _Berhenti memayungiku Mingyu-ya. Tak seharusnya kau berada disini." Wonwoo menolak perlakuan Mingyu._

 _Mingyu hanya cemberut mendengarnya. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku hyung."_

 _Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan dalam. "Hyung akan lebih berterima kasih jika kau meninggalkan hyung sekarang juga bersama payungmu."_

" _Kenapa hyung, kok kau jadi seperti ini? Biasanya juga kau selalu senang jika aku menjemputmu." Mingyu merasa bingung sendiri._

 _Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. "Kali ini aku merasa tidak nyaman Mingyu-ya."_

" _Hyung ayolah jangan begini...ada apa sebenarnya?" Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti._

 _Wonwoo menggeram kesal. "JEBAL MINGYU-YA!"_

 _Mingyu menatap namja yang dicintainya ini dengan tidak percaya. "Arrasseo...aku akan pergi. Tapi aku tinggalkan payung ini bersamamu hyung."_

 _Wonwoo hanya menatap sedih punggung lebar Mingyu yang mulai menjauh di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun di Kota Seoul. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berteriak dan menghentikan langkah dari namja berkulit tan itu. Rasanya lidahnya sangat kelu hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun. Sungguh Wonwoo sendiri sedang bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus dia lakukan._

 _Mingyu terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pandangan dari semua orang yang menatapnya aneh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo memarahinya. Bahkan pandangan namja yang selalu teduh itu tadi berubah menjadi sorot mata yang sangat ditakuti oleh Mingyu. Tatapan lembut itu kini tidak terlihat lagi bagi Mingyu._

" _Wae gerau hyung...?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan sesi wawancara, akhirnya seluruh member Seventeen kembali ke _dorm_. Hari ini mereka sudah melakukan promosi yang cukup menguras tenaga. Setelah tiba para member merebahkan badan mereka masing-masing yang terasa sangat remuk. Meski hanya promosi tapi bernyanyi sembari menari adalah bukan suatu perkara yang mudah untuk melakukannya secara bersamaan.

Seungcheol memerintahkan para 'anak-nya' untuk berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu mereka akan menyantap makan malam mereka. Kebetulan karena Wonwoo tadi sendirian berada di _dorm_ jadi malam ini dialah yang menyiapkan makanan untuk seluruh member Seventeen.

Seungcheol menepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan. "Apa tidak apa-apa, kau kan sedang sakit?"

" _Gwenchana hyung_. Setelah minum obat tadi aku sudah merasa baik sekarang." Wonwoo menjelaskan.

Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lain kali lebih jaga kesehatan. _Hyung_ akan sedih jika salah satu 'anak' _hyung_ dalam keadaan sakit."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Nde appa_ aku akan lebih jaga kesehatan mulai dari sekarang."

"Kau juga harus berjanji pada _eomma_." Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja menimpali.

Wonwoo terkikik geli dengan kelakuan _hyung angel_ -nya. " _Nde eomma_ aku juga berjanji pada _eomma_ -ku yang cantik."

Akhirnya setelah semua member Seventeen membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Mereka mulai untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka. Suasananya sungguh ramai, mengingat member Seventeen yang memang berjumlah banyak. Tak jarang juga ada sedikit cek-cok yang terjadi sehingga membuat sang _leader_ harus memberikan hukuman.

Berbeda dengan member lain yang makan secara lahap, Wonwoo hanya menyantapnya tanpa rasa lapar yang terlihat. Diantara semua member hanya sang _magnae_ yang menyadari bahwa _hyung_ berhati lembutnya itu tidak menyantap makanannya dengan baik.

Dino memecahkan suasana. "Wonwoo _hyung_ apa kau masih sakit?"

"Ah... _ani..._ aku sudah lebih baik." Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya tadi.

Jeonghan langsung melihat piring Wonwoo. "Benar biasanya kau yang paling cepat Wonu- _ya_."

Sang leader menatap Wonwoo dengan selidik. "Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

" _Hyung_ , jangan begitu Wonwoo _hyung_ kan takut disuntik." Seungkwan memberi penolakkan.

Dokyeom menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aish Seungkwan, ke rumah sakit itu belum tentu hanya disuntik saja."

"Tapi kalau Seungkwan _hyung_ memang akan langsung disuntik. Itu besar kemungkinan." Vernon tergelak.

Minghao hanya mengeluarkan wajah tidak tahunya. "Suntikkan apa yang cocok untuk Seungkwannie?"

Jun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Bukan seperti itu Xu Minghao..."

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" Joshua menatap Wonwoo

Woozi ikut bersuara. "Ke rumah sakitlah jika memang perlu."

Wonwoo akan mengeluarkan jawabannya. "Aku..."

"Tidak usah ke rumah sakit _hyung_. Dia itu kan sok kuat, selalu memendamnya sendiri." Mingyu mendecih.

marah mendengarnya. "Yak Kim Mingyu! Jaga ucapanmu."

"Dia memang begitu kan? Aku yang dekat dengannya pun sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya." Mingyu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan amarah .

Wonwoo sakit mendengarnya. "Kim Mingyu...kau memang tidak pernah mengerti."

Mingyu beranjak berdiri. "Iya aku memang selalu tak mengerti tentangmu _hyung_!"

Semua hanya bisa diam melihat perdebatan itu.

" _GEMANHAE_ KIM MINGYU! JEON WONWOO!" Seungcheol sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan.

Hoshi yang sadar langsung menginerupsi. "Biarkan mereka bertiga. Sekarang yang sudah bersihkan masing-masing dan tidur."

Member lain menurut pergi meninggalkan , Wonwoo, dan Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Tapi _hyung_ mohon jangan seperti anak kecil. Bersikaplah dewasa kalian bukan lagi sebagai seorang trainee." meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

Mingyu hanya diam dan beranjak pergi. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kami _hyung_."

"Jeon Wonwoo tidurlah, kau masih sakit." Titah .

Wonwoo menurut. " _Mianhae hyung_. Tapi ini adala hal yang harus kami selesaikan berdua."

Seungcheol hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya secara kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan piring sarapan. Hal ini dilakukan oleh sang _leader_ agar mereka bisa meminta maaf satu sama lain dan tidak bertengkar lagi seperti malam tadi.

Namun apa yang terjadi adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya melakukannya dengan diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sesekali hanya bahasa tubuh saja yang mereka gunakan untuk berbicara jika memang ada yang kurang. Mingyu sangat kesal dengan _atmosfer_ seperti ini, terlbih dia adalah salah satu member yang paling suka berbicara.

Dulu jika berdua seperti ini, Wonwoo selalu membuatnya tertawa dan setelah itu mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain. Namun saat ini adalah kondisi 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi saat itu. Mingyu tersenyum kecut saat ingatannya kembali kepada masa dirinya dan Wonwoo masih belum debut. Wonwoo selesai duluan dan memutuskan untuk pergi duluan, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

Manik mata Mingyu menatap manik mata Wonwoo dengan dalam. "Kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku, _hyung_?"

"Bisakah kita tidak seperti dulu lagi? Kita sudah berubah Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum sinis. "Jadi maksudmu karena kita sudah begini, kita tidak bisa seperti dulu?"

"Lebih kurangnya seperti itu Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo memaksakan senyumannya.

Mingyu memjamkan matanya. "Perasaanku masih sama _hyung_... tak ada yang berubah."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut disana. "Perasaan apalagi yang kau maksud Mingyu- _ya_?"

" _Saranghae hyung_. Aku tidak peduli kau akan merespon seperti apa. Namun itu yang sejak dulu ingin kukatakan." Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sinis. "Aku masih mencintai _yeoja_ Mingyu- _ya_. Hentikan saja perasaanmu itu."

' _Nado saranghae_ Kim Mingyu.. tapi aku tidak bisa.' Hati Wonwoo sangat bergemuruh.

Mingyu mengeluarkan tawanya yang terdengar dibuat. "Haha...Benar-benar aku ini mengharapkan apa yang tidak seharusnya. Jeon Wonwoo selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. "Baik... Aku akan menganggap kita dari awal lagi sebagai seorang teman dan tidak lebih dari itu."

" _Jeongmal gomawo_..." Jujur Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus dia katakan.

Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Wonwoo. "Asal kau tahu _hyung_ ini...begitu sakit."

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo semakin menunduk dalam setelah Mingyu mengatakan kalimatnya tadi. Hatinya sakit...sangat sakit. Jika Mingyu boleh tahu, perasaannya saat ini juga tidak kalah lebih sakit dari apa yang Mingyu bisikkan tadi. Mereka berdua merasakan perasaan sakit yang sama. Tapi karena keegoisan itu, mereka harus menutup rapat-rapat perasaan sakit yang menjalar padanya. Terlebih bagi Wonwoo. Dia kuat dan jarang mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi bagi Kim Mingyu, _namja_ memiliki wajah emo ini bisa menangis dalam seharian, jika saja Mingyu mau mencari tahu mengapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Member lain menunggu Wonwoo yang belum juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Apa Wonwoo masih sakit? Namun seingat setelah merabanya suhu tubuh Wonwoo normal-normal saja tidak ada yang aneh. Akhirnya Wonwoo menampakan dirinya di hadapan seluruh member Seventeen. Disana juga terlihat Mingyu yang tersenyum bersama dengan Hoshi. Mata mereka berdua kembali saling bertemu. Mingyu memberikan Wonwoo senyuman ramah. Namun Wonwoo tidak mengenal senyuman itu sama sekali. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang selalu Wonwoo terima dulu.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa Wonwoo membalas senyuman Wonwoo itu kemudian menghampiri para member lain. Benar sekarang Wonwoo sudah terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan hari kemarin. Menandakan bahwa pemilik wajah emo ini memang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Namun mata Wonwoo yang terlihat bengkak membuat si _gentleman_ Joshua menyadarinya.

"Ah Wonu- _ya_ kenapa matamu bengakak?"

Wonwoo langsung meraba matanya. "Ah aku malam tadi tidur larut _hyung_."

Dokyeom menggeplak kepala Wonwoo. " _Hyung_ kan baru sembuh sudah begadang."

"Yah Lee Seokmin! Dia _hyung_ -mu." Jun mengingatkan.

Seungkwan membela Dokyeom. "Wonwoo _hyung_ itu tidak akan bisa marah pada _dongsaeng_ -nya, benar bukan?"

Jeonghan mengeluarkan aura malaikatnya _._. "Tapi aku yang akan mewakilkan Wonwoo."

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa mulai terlihat." Hoshi heboh sendiri.

Woozi menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ malah terlihat habis menangis."

Minghao bersuara. "Mungkin oleh binatang."

" _Hyung_ kapan sih kau tidak aneh?" Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dino hanya tertawa menyaksikan para _hyung_ -nya. "Kalian membuat Wonwoo _hyung_ bingung sendiri."

Seungcheol langsung memandang Mingyu. "Kalian berbaikan kan?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Kami sudah akrab lagi sekarang." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya memberikan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

Rangkulan tangan Mingyu tadi terasa tidak seperti biasanya saat mereka dulu dekat satu sama lain. Mingyu mulai berubah. Perubahan itu sudah Mingyu mulai saat pertama kali menatap mata miliknya tadi. Wonwoo sakit menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang mulai ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu kepadanya? Wonwoo akui dia memang egois, dia yang meminta dan dia yang tidak mau. Tapi apa secepat itukah Mingyu melupakan perasaannya dan membuat perubahan? Padahal meski Wonwoo sendiri yang meminta, perasaannya kepada Mingyu sampai saat ini masih belum dapat dirubah.

Seperti biasanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan di dalam van. Tak banyak interaksi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Mingyu hanya sibuk sendiri dengan _smartphone_ yang sedari tadi asyik dirinya mainkan. Wonwoo ingin sekali menganggunya seperti dulu, tapi yang dia bisa lakukan adalah menatap ke arah luar jendela berusaha meredam perasaan gundahnya.

Tanpa sengaja Mingyu melihat koleksi foto yang dia miliki di dalam _smartphone_ miliknya. Disana ada banyak sekali foto Mingyu bersama dengan Wonwoo. Dimana saat itu Wonwoo selalu berubah manja kepadanya. Kadang Mingyu bingung siapakah yang menjadi _hyung_ diantara mereka. Mingyu tersenyum kecut bila harus mengingat itu. Bukankah itu suatu kenangan yang manis? Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi suatu kenangan yang mengingatkannya akan rasa sedih. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang melihat keluar secara diam-diam.

" _Gajima hyung_..." Bisik Mingyu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kembali Seventeen akan melakukan promosi album terbaru mereka. Berbeda dengan kemarin, Seventeen sekarang akan melakukan _meet & greet_ kepada para _carat_ sekaligus memperkenalkan lebih dalam mengenai konsep apa yang ada pada album baru milik Seventeen kali ini.

Mereka duduk berjejer secara _horizontal_ di atas panggung yang tersedia. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk semua fans yang sudah menunggu mereka bahkan sejak pagi tadi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk agak terpisah, karena Dino duduk di tengah mereka berdua.

Kali ini lebih banyak interaksi dengan fans dan _skinship_ yang terjadi diantara para member Seventeen. Selain itu ada juga _game_ yang dikeluarkan dalam _meet & greet_ kali ini. Tak jarang Seungkwan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan yang lain untuk dihukum. Dia salah satu member yang sangat suka dijahili oleh para member lain.

Selama lebih dari satu jam lamanya acara _meet & greet_ terus berjalan. Semua _carat_ terlihat sangat senang dan antusias. Apalagi saat bisa bertatapan dan bersalaman langsung dengan salah satu member yang mereka idolakan.

Sesaat kemudian ada suatu _game_ yang mengharuskan mereka menggunakan alat pendeteksi kebohongan. Dimana bila member berbohong dengan jawabannya, mereka akan merasakan kejutan listrik. Satu persatu member mencobanya, semuanya berhasil lolos karena mereka semua begitu jujur. Kali ini adalah giliran Mingyu untuk mencobanya.

Seungkwan memberikan pertanyaannya. "Bagi Kim Mingyu siapakah Jeon Wonwoo itu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo... aku menyukainya sebagai seorang teman." Hati Mingyu menjerit perih ketika harus mengatakannya.

Dokyeom bertepuk tangan. "Wah _chukkae_.. Kim Mingyu juga lolos."

"Nah ayo coba kepada member lainnya." Seungkwan melanjutkan.

Mingyu sibuk tertawa dan menceritakan kegembiraannya kepada karena lolos dari hukuman. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Wonwoo hanya menatap sedih setelah melihat yang terjadi. Mingyu benar-benar berubah dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman tidak lebih dari itu.

 _Break_ sejenak selama satu jam. Satu per satu member mulai meninggalkan tempat. Mereka masuk ke dalam untuk melaksanakan makan siang mereka. Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah member terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat. Namun saat akan beranjak Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung saja dengan sigap Mingyu menangkap Wonwoo. Air mata itu langsung menggenang saat Wonwoo menatap manik mata milik Mingyu dengan dalam.

Mingyu menyadarinya... _namja_ yang dicintainya ini sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang dimilikinya. Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari hadapan Mingyu. Namun dengan segera Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat. Untung saja disana semua orang sudah pergi, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. _Namja_ beremo _face_ itu mengeluarkan air matanya juga. Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menahannya keluar. Jujur dia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Ingin waktu berhenti dan terus membiarkannya seperti ini. Namun tidak bisa, Wonwoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Mingyu darinya.

Mingyu berusaha membiasakan suaranya. " _Mianhae_... Tapi aku sangat ingin memelukmu _hyung_."

"Tak seharusnya seperti itu Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mencoba tak terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya.

Mingyu tersenyum pahit. "Untuk terakhir kalinya _hyung_?"

Wonwoo tertegun mendengarnya. "Maksumu...?"

"Pelukan seperti itu adalah untuk terakhir kalinya kulakukan. Untuk kedepan aku akan merubahnya _hyung_." Mingyu mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk. "Jika begitu baiklah. Memang itu seharusnya."

" _Nde hyung_. Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau mau." Mingyu memberikan v _sign_ -nya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin menangis. "Kau _dongsaeng_ yang baik."

Mingyu ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Nde hyung_. Cepatlah member lain sudah menunggu."

Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian sekarang. Entah mengapa tubuh Wonwoo rasanya tidak bisa bergerak setelah mendengar semuanya. Air mata itu mengalir deras menyusuri pipi putih milik Wonwoo. Jadi ini realitanya? Realita dimana tidak akan mungkin Wonwoo bisa memiliki Mingyu?

Wonwoo hanya bisa bergumam. " _Sayonara, I Love You..._ Kim Mingyu."

Seorang _namja_ lain menyaksikan semua itu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dirinya merasa sudah gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ini FF Yaoi pertamaku berharap kalian suka**

 **Review nde**


End file.
